Canceller
Cancellers (CA) are the people, gifted by the Unseen, to rid the world of the Formless Darkness. Cancellers were previously SSS or even Hell Angels, except for Cain Evanouir and Matteo Silangan (the only person chosen by the Unseen itself to battle a horde of Shadites using only his bare fists). Objectives The main objectives of this faction are to prevent the Hell Angels from using the Reset and disrupting the flow of natural order of things, and to maintain balance by preventing the Deleters to eradicate the Formless Darkness and everything it has tainted from existence. How to Become a Canceller One is called by the Unseen, regardless of affliction, if you so fit to listen to their call for recruitment then you are destined to join Matteo's ranks. To become a Canceller, one should denounce the dark and walk the right path towards redemption. You lose Formless Darkness and acquire a different power given by the Unseen. History Called forth by Matteo Silangan, the father of the Unseen Sacred Arts, to opt as a reactionary force against the Hell Angels after Hylyt City's refusal to eliminate the HA presence in Midnyt City. Appearance Since Matteo's leave to train, the Canceller's dress codes have changed. Though they are no longer required to sport uniforms, they have attained a more powerful version of their gloves called Heaviers. These powerful instruments triple a Canceller's powers without deteriorating their gates when performing Unique Abilities. Natural Abilities #'Increased Formless Darkness Immunity.' A Canceller has the ultimate defense against any possible infection from the formless darkness, due to the holy light surging through his/her veins. #'Opened Heaven's Gates.' With the help of Amplifying Gloves, these gates inhibit photosynthetic light that is effective against the formless darkness. Disadvantages #'Fragile.' Despite a Canceller's unearthly power to extinguish FD, he/she is very prone to harm and has a very small chance of surviving heavy fighting of any kind. #'Prone to Psychosis.' Most Cancellers are extremely weak against Psychosis, though they are taught to have strong spirits they have no ability to detect or otherwise see through their Shadeshifting enemies without proper training. The Sacred Arts The Sacred Arts are certain teachings exclusive to the Cancellers. These teachings allow Cancellers to become more skillful defense-wise and offense-wise. The Sacred Arts utilize a Canceller's Gates. 'Gates' Gates are usually found in certain body areas, depending on a Canceller's school of specialization. These gates exhibit photosynthetic light that is effective against the Formless Darkness. Schools of Specialization Cancellers are required to form teams, each consisting of four members of different specialized schools: Executioner An Executioner can take in tremendous amounts of damage due to the enormous gate on their chest. They use a more brutal technique that is specialized at decimating large numbers of Shadites. Their only set back is that they have the weakest resistance against Psychosis skills. Exclusive Abilities: *Art of Agony *Art of Divination Ghost Ghosts have the ability to deconstruct their bodies into air particles and move about faster than normal Hell Angels. They are usually used as spies and assassins. The have access to an exclusive art that enables to them perform light speed punches. They are less susceptible to Psychosis attacks and are very hard to hit. Despite their speed, they are the most fragile in the team. Exclusive Abilities: *Art of Pure Shadow *Art of Recollection Pathfinder Pathfinders are Cancellers that have Heaven's Gates in their eyes. They are the only specialized units that have truly mastered the Ultimate Defense Art and have exceptional Psychosis Skills. Because of their dedication to their ability, they do not have gates on their palms and are can be easily defeated in close combat. Exclusive Abilities: *Art of the Seeing *Art of Revelation Cannonite A Cannonite is a Canceller that has dedicated his techniques to vanquish foes with one mighty blow. Their sacred technique trains them to go into absolute offense, unleashing a roaring power into their fists. They are the only units that are not taught Ultimate Defense and only have one powerful gate (which is wrapped around one of his/her arms). They are also taught to resist Psychosis but are completely impervious to long range attacks. Exclusive Abilities: *Art of the One Fist *Art of Destruction Dual Specialization Cancellers who went to more rigorous training and grueling tasks have been known to have dual specialization. They can be combinations from 2 of the 4 schools. Sub-Factions Free Cancellers (aka Cancellers) Cancellers who opposed Union X or those who did not wish to involve themselves with Union X were known as Free Cancellers, or simply, Cancellers. Neo Cancellers When Union X was established, certain Cancellers opposed Union X's system. Those who served under and shared the ideals of Union X have been called Neo Cancellers. Project UX Cancellers A Project UX Canceller is an individual who was formerly a Sad Star Soldier or a Hell Angel, and had their Formless Darkness eradicated from them through an antidote called X Factor, developed by Union X. Unlike normal Cancellers, Project Cancellers have limitations to their abilities. Category:Canceller Category:Faction